


Excellent

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The guys figure out that they’re on the same page.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Disclaimer: Property of Paramount, no profit made.
> 
> Thanks to Mike for beta reading!

Trip hadnâ€™t intended to end up in bed with Malcolm. It just sort of happened, although he wasnâ€™t even sure exactly how. Theyâ€™d been celebrating cheating death, again. And while the celebration did involve alcohol, Trip hardly thought that one beer each was a sufficient explanation for what followed: hard, needy kisses and sex that was over all too soon. 

All the same, he was pleased. Theyâ€™d been flirting a little, mostly in the form of innuendo here and there, but never anything that suggested this outcome. In truth, Trip had never thought Malcolm would go for it, but now he was happy to see where things went. Tired but content, heâ€™d settled in on his bed, Malcolm beside him. 

He was half-asleep when he realized that Malcolm wasnâ€™t relaxed. In fact, he was tensed up the way he was when he kept himself awake on watch. And there was really only one reason for Malcolm to force himself to remain awake: he planned on leaving. Jolting himself back to wakefulness, Trip asked, â€œAre you gonna be here when I wake up?â€ 

Malcolm turned to look at him. â€œDo you want me to be?â€ he asked in reply, trying too hard to sound casual. 

â€œIâ€™d like that.â€ 

He was rewarded with one of Malcolmâ€™s genuine, whole-hearted smiles. â€œThen yes, Iâ€™ll be here.â€ That established, Trip could feel him relax. It was very nice, lying there together. Trip was sure he could get used to it. 

â€œMalcolm?â€ he asked after a minute. 

â€œYes?â€ 

â€œMovie Nightâ€™s tomorrow. We could go. Together.â€ 

Malcolm chuckled, but it was a happy chuckle. â€œYou waited until after we had sex to ask me on a date?â€ 

â€œNever said I had a good sense of timin.â€™â€ 

â€œI donâ€™t know. It seems to have worked out well enough. What time should I expect you tomorrow?â€ 

â€œNineteen forty-five.â€ 

Malcolm laid his arm on Tripâ€™s. â€œExcellent.â€ 

As he drifted off to sleep, Trip thought that things were excellent indeed. 


End file.
